


Hound Dog

by NSFWCabello



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie is a soc, F/F, F/M, Greaser AU, M/M, Mal is a hot greaser, it doesn't get any better than that, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWCabello/pseuds/NSFWCabello
Summary: Evie is a normal girl. Mal is bad news. They can't seem to stay away from one another.1950s AU





	Hound Dog

“You’re not supposed to do that!” The shouting boy next to Mal snagged her attention but was only met with one of her signature huffs.

“Shut it four eyes.” She turned back to the science lab in front of them and continued to inch her lighter closer to the liquid substance in the beaker.

“Ms. Fae?” The science teacher in front of Mal sent down a condescending glare.

Mal closed her lighter and sat back in her seat before crossing her arms. “I was just testing the uh, hypotenuse?” She played with the toothpick in her mouth. The attention of her peers was directed to her and a few giggled, others scoffed. It was common for the girl to get in trouble like this, she didn’t seem to care what anyone thought, whether that be her teacher or the other students, she lived her life to please herself and no one else.

“Right, let me see it.” The woman ordered, holding her hand out.

“Yes ma’am!” Mal obliged sarcastically and handed her the small silver gadget in her hand. The teacher gave a slightly more content smile and walked off to her desk. Mal scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes before leaning back and kicking her feet up onto the lab table.

“Quite a show you-”

“Shut your trap Doug and finish the lab.” Mal snapped, looking around the classroom in instant boredom, when someone caught her eye.

The well dressed soc with her neatly tucked in shirt and high waisted skirt wasn’t a new face to her. The dark haired girl was looking down at her paper as she doodled in the margins of her notebook, not even sparing a glance at the greaser. Mal on the other hand, was gnawing on her lip as she looked the girl up and down. She was tempted to reach across the aisle of the lab tables and tug on the perfectly curled ponytail, but she thought better of it when she saw the girl’s meathead of a boyfriend crack his knuckles and glare at her.

Just as Mal was sending the boy a nasty scowl and a great view of her middle finger, the girl looked up.

Now, Evie was the definition of beauty. Tan skin, high cheekbones, eyes that made gem collectors jealous, and long dark hair that framed her face beautifully. Even Mal would admit to her own admiration of the girl’s appearance, despite the plenty of “pretty” girls she’s been with. Evie was different, she was beautiful. Something Mal felt was better left untouched, for now.

In the matter of seconds, the bell had rung and Mal was left a drooling mess in her seat. She pulled her feet down and stood, eying the infamous couple as she left the room, hands stuffed in the pockets of her black leather jacket.

Evie huffed as she walked with her boyfriend, all he seemed to do lately was complain about the football team’s losing streak and how he wanted to beat up all of the ‘fucking dirty ass greasers’ that were on the team. It annoyed her just how much prejudice and hatred he held against them yet it was him and his friends who started every issue between the groups.

“Evie,” Chad’s deep voice filtered into her ears and she turned to face him as she leaned against her locker.

“Yes babe?” Evie said somewhat irritatedly. It was getting harder and harder to deal with him every day and Evie didn’t know why, but he was just so annoying sometimes.

The boy rested his forearm against the cool metal of the lockers and towered over Evie. “Were you even listening to me?” he asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

“Something about the football team?” she said, her voice betraying her as she wasn’t sure what the hell he was actually talking about and it ended up as more of a question.

The boy rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his curls. “I was talking about that greaser who was giving you eyes even though he already knows you’re jacketed.”

“Which boy?” Evie asked, full of confusion.

“I don’t know, he sits behind Mal in chemistry.” Chad tightened his jaw and thought for a second. “It’s these greasers. They don’t ever understand what’s theirs and what’s not.”

Evie of course felt the need to object to this, but kept her mouth shut, knowing a woman speaking her mind wasn’t the most wise decision. Instead she shook her head vigorously and hesitantly stated, “Well, I’m yours.” A part of her words were to sooth the mind of the boy who called her dolly, but a part of her words also were to convince herself. Maybe they did have problems often, but at the end of the day, Evie would always be dating Chad.

“I know that. It just bugs me when people look at you like you’re anything but mine.” He said, bringing his other hand to her waist and giving her a rough kiss on the lips. Evie looked at him dreamily and sighed.

“Walk me to my next class?” She asked, holding her books tightly to her chest.

“I guess so, sure.” He agreed and they began to walk through the full hall. They had only turned to head towards the history hall when Evie felt her arm pulled on and she was spun around, away from Chad and into the arms clad by a leather jacket.

“Hi there, beautiful. I must say your eyes sure are gorgeous.” Mal smiled down at the girl in her arms now, her hand on her opposite shoulder as she walked with the girl in a new direction now.

“What? I uh…” A bright red crept up to Evie’s cheeks as she stuttered with a loss of words. Mal’s toothy grin was enough to make her heart stop, not just her brain.

Around just when Mal had expected, a shout sounded behind her and she turned to see Chad angrily pacing towards her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, homo?”

Evie cringed internally at the insult, not at all liking how Chad’s voice was filled with acid as he spit out the term. “Don’t go touching my girlfriend. Wouldn’t want her getting sick with your disease.”

Mal’s green eyes narrowed and she glared at the football player. “Oh shove it up your wazoo, Charming. I ain’t done anything wrong to her, I was just complimenting her eyes.” The purple haired girl shoved one of her hands into the pocket of her oversized jacket and scowled, keeping the other arm around Evie’s shoulders.

“Well get off of her, she isn’t yours.”

Evie pursed her lip as she was tempted to say that she wasn’t Chad’s either, she was her own person, but decided against it. She knew how possessive Chad could be after all.

The greaser removed her arm from around Evie’s shoulder and scoffed. “Geez calm down bud, I was just having some fun, I didn’t mean to rattle your cage.” Mal averted her eyes from Chad’s and looked to Evie, who still had a subtle blush on her cheeks. This made the green eyed girl smirk and she leaned into Evie’s ear. 

“Bye pretty girl, I’ll be thinking of you.”

With that, Mal stepped away from the blushing girl and left the two socs to themselves. She tucked both of her hands into the pockets of her jacket and walked away, scuffing floor with her work boot with every step.

\----

Living in Auradon, the cool breeze in the evenings was nice for Mal. She sat along the roof of the school, dangling her legs over the edge as she took a drag of her cigarette. Carlos was supposed to be meeting her here at any moment but Mal knew just how distracted he could get and she wouldn’t be surprised if he ended ditching her completely to spend some time with his boyfriend.

The girl liked sitting here, observing the cars speeding along the road and the lights that were shining throughout the city. Coming here on Friday nights had become somewhat of a ritual after finishing up at the convenience store she worked at after school. It didn’t pay much, but she was thankful for the job in the first place, thanks to her father’s old friend who owned the store and gave her the job after her father died.

Mal took another drag of her cigarette before putting out the tip and flicking it off of the roof. She didn’t smoke often, just on the roof or when she was extremely stressed. Her father had always told her it was a dirty habit and she agreed, but it was extremely calming to feel the smoke fill her lungs and then watch it slip out of her mouth and disappear into the air.

A heavy sigh escaped Mal’s lungs and she looked up at the sky, trying to pinpoint all of the different types of constellations her dad had told her about. She was so focused on the sky that she didn’t even notice the couple that was yelling at each other, practically right under her feet.

“Evie you can’t seriously be getting frosted over something like this!” Chad’s voice boomed as he followed his girlfriend out of a nearby diner and into the cool February air.

“One nice date Chad, that’s all I wanted! You couldn’t even give me that!”

“Baby, relax-”

Evie huffed and shoved the boy away harshly. “I’m not in the mood Chad. I’m walking home. Good night.”

Before Chad could even argue with his girlfriend, the blue haired girl was stalking away from him and walking towards the school, the same direction as her house. He knew how testy Evie could get about certain things, so he decided to just let her be and drive home. He’d visit her tomorrow and see how she was doing, and maybe he’d finally be able to get her to put out.

Evie heard the boy’s car starting up and then him speeding away, and she instantly heaved a sigh of relief as she leaned against the brick wall of the school. She couldn’t believe Chad, he was such a typical boy, it made her so angry.

The girl leaned her head the wall and looked up towards the sky, but instead of seeing stars like she thought she would, she was met with the dirty soles of work boots. Evie furrowed her brow as she wondered who would be on the school roof at this time, so she let her curiosity take over and she rounded the side of the school until she saw the metal ladder that lead to the roof.

Evie climbed quickly, cursing her skirt for restricting some of her movement. She quickly made it to the top of the roof and practically launched her body over the railing, landing feet first on the floor of the roof.

She dusted her skirt and blouse off and made sure her ponytail was still in tact before looking up. The scene that caught her eye was a bit of a surprise. There, only about 30 feet in front of her, was Mal, dangling her feet off the building and looking out at the town. The purple haired girl’s upper half was clad in just her leather jacket and t-shirt, and her dark hair was flowing freely. She looked beautiful.

The sight of the girl made Evie’s breath catch in her throat and she blushed as she thought of their interaction earlier that day. She couldn’t shake the feeling of Mal’s feminine hands gripping her, and how she smelled so much better than Chad ever had.

Evie looked down and made sure her pathway was stable and feet balanced before making her way towards the girl. 

“Don’t fall.” Mal heard the girl, but didn’t turn to face Evie as she spoke.

“I’m uh… trying.” Evie carefully said on the edge of the building, swinging her feet over. For a moment she wasn’t sure she had stability, and her heart dropped as she feared the fall, but when her hands landed on Mal’s side, she felt herself regain balance. Her eyes shifted up to the female greaser and she inspected her face curiously.

“I’m sorry about what Chad did today.” Evie sighed, awaiting a response but received nothing in return. “He can be off sometimes. Not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to knowing what’s right and wrong.”

The girl made no attempt to talk so Evie continued. “I like your jacket. You look really good in it. A lot better than the other greasers in school, they don’t take care of theirs.” Mal shrugged and looked away slumping a bit. “You know I’ve seen you and your friends around school before. They’re not too bad. Besides smoking, that can’t be healthy at such a young age. It’s more of an adult thing wouldn’t you say?” Mal rolled her eyes at this.

“You know, what you did today was awful funny. Just because Chad doesn’t see it that way doesn’t mean I don’t. I mean, It’s not funny as in you being with me were a joke, I would take that seriously if you’d want.” Mal had decided Evie’s rambling was starting to get on her nerves, and tried to tune it out for a second but with no luck.

“It sure is cold up here. Do you always stay up here?” Evie’s delicate hand wrapped around her own body, searching for her own warmth. Mal turned for the first time to look at the girl with fair skin glistening in the moonlight of the rising night. She shook her head and hesitated before taking off her black leather jacket and gently placing it on Evie’s shoulders, and placing it over the blue haired girl’s shoulders.

Evie turned to face her with a shocked expression, before looking down calmly. Mal wasn’t bad and Evie had known that all along. She slipped the jacket on quickly and was instantly engulfed in Mal's scent. It reminded her of how close she had been to Mal when the greaser had held her earlier that day.

“Thank you,” Evie murmured. “I'm pretty sure you're the first person that's been chivalrous enough to offer me their jacket in years.”

This caused Mal's brows to furrow and she spoke finally, breaking her temporary silence. “What about Chad?”

“He doesn't want anything happening to his letterman. It's his prized possession,” Evie said with a good humored chuckle.

“Well that's fucking stupid,” Mal said, her eyes narrowed into slits as she thought of the curly haired boy. “If I was your boyfriend I’d sacrifice some stupid material possession for your happiness.” Evie looked up at the confident girl when she spoke, and her eyes drifted down to her chapped lips. She didn’t speak though. Something told her speaking out against her current boyfriend wouldn’t serve a purpose, but neither would backing him up necessarily, so she closed her mouth and faced forward.

“We should get down, it’s getting late.” Mal shrugged. Evie furrowed her brow before speaking up.

“It can’t be past seven.” She said, however the moon was high enough in the sky that id definitely seemed later. With winter coming to an end, the short lived days would stop any day, but it was clear that there was only an hour or so until complete darkness engulfed the town.

“I should be home before it gets really dark, and so should you if you know what’s good for you. I’m sure your parents don’t like you out late either.” Mal explained, carefully getting back to her feet, and assisting Evie in doing the same. “Ladies first.” She gestured towards the long ladder down. Evie hesitated in responding and a look of fear flashed in her eyes for a split second. “Unless you’d rather me?” Mal offered.

“Oh, yes.” Evie nodded. “Please.” She quickly added, and watched as the girl swung her foot over and began to make her way down.

“Just do what I did. Going down is the scariest it’ll be, but you’ll be on the ground in no time.” Evie swallowed her fear and tried to imitate Mal in carefully placing her foot on the first step down. “There you go. Just don’t look down and you’ll be fine.”

Mal was the first to land on the concrete ground of course, her black boots slapping against the hard surface as she looked up at Evie for the first time since they were at the top of the ladder. It was no surprise to see Evie hadn’t moved as quickly as Mal, who had done this plenty of times before, and she was only half way down.

“It's okay Evie,” Mal encouraged. “You're just a few feet from the ground,” she lied, hoping that it would encourage the other girl to come down quickly.

The green eyed girl’s words of encouragement seemed to do the trick and Evie moved a bit quicker, her black ponytail swaying with each step down. Mal gnawed on her lip as she watched Evie, she couldn't help but look her up and down hungrily. Her eyes moved up tan legs and Mal couldn't help herself as she looked up the soc’s skirt.

Mal's bright eyes landed on Evie's cotton underwear and she bit her lip as she imagined having her head under the girl’s skirt and tugging the fabric off with her teeth. She could practically feel Evie's nails digging into her shoulder and hear her whimpers and moans.

“Come on E,” she husked softly, the words sending her out of her fantasizing and the nickname sounding foreign on Mal's lips. It didn't mean she didn't like saying the name though, she enjoyed how the little slipped caused Evie to smile and continue on her journey down until she was on the second to last wrung.

Evie dropped down to the ground and stumbled a bit, but Mal came to her rescue and held onto her before she could fall in a heap on the grass. “I've got you baby,” Mal said flirtatiously, her eyes settling on the younger girl’s lips.

The term of endearment caused a shiver to run up Evie's body and she blushed heavily. She knew she should not be reacting that way towards the greaser, she had a boyfriend after all. “Thank you Mal,” she said courteously, having been raised to be polite to a fault.

“That’s no problem.” Mal licked her lips while looking at Evie and then pointed to the faded black jacket the girl was wearing. “It looks good on you. I wish you could wear it more often.” She sighed.

Evie nodded before speaking. “I do too.” She grinned and looked up at Mal with curious eyes, wanting to look deeper into what they could be. But what could they ever be with completely different lives, not to mention friend groups.

Mal gestured for Evie to walk with her as they headed towards the parking lot. “You should take your jacket back. It’s yours.” Evie gave up the heavy clothing article, stripping herself of it and handing it to the girl in front of her.

Evie opened her mouth to say something more, but the metal clank of an opening door caught the attention of both girls, and Evie snapped her head in the direction of the school entrance. It was some of Chad’s friends. All football players of course. Even if they weren’t clad in Letterman jackets, their boisterous appearance as they exited the school would have hinted at their level of intelligence.

As Evie turned to face the greaser once more, she was met with empty space, and the blur of motion as the girl made an exit. “Mal, wait-”

“Evie!” The girl twirled around to see the boys. “Chad is looking for you. He says he’s sorry.” One of the boys stated and the boys behind him snickered, commenting on the boy’s commitment.

“Oh, thank you Ben. Where is he?” She asked, a small feeling of guilt washing over her. Not minutes ago she had been wishing she had never met the tall boy with curls who she called her boyfriend.

“He said he’d be waiting by his car. He wouldn’t leave without you, you know that.” The boy tried to settle the previous tension between the two. Evie simply nodded and headed for the parking lot.

\----

Mal let out a huff as she finally opened the front door to the house. She couldn't believe that she'd just let herself spend that much time with Evie. She could already imagine Jay’s face when she tells him about hanging with a Soc.

The girl felt kinda bad about ditching Evie with all of those boys, but she had to. She couldn't risk getting into a fight with them without her crew. Besides, those boys were Chad’s friends, they'd take care of Evie.

“M?” Mal heard her little sister’s voice and smiled when she saw her sitting at the kitchen table, doodling in a coloring book.

“Hey Dizzy, are you here by yourself?” Mal asked, genuine concern in her voice. She hated leaving her alone, it made her stress out about every possible issue that could occur for the seven year old. Sure, Dizzy wasn’t her actual sister, but she’d promised to take care of her when Dizzy’s mom got sick.

The younger of the two shook her head and pointed toward the kitchen. “Jay was taking care of me, he’s getting me some food from the icebox right now.”

At the mention of his name, the boy peeked his head around the corner and grinned at the two girls. “Hey Mal, glad to see that you're alive.”

Mal rolled her eyes at her friend and took the bottle of Coke from his hand and opened it herself, stealing a sip and then handing it back to him. “Thanks for taking care of Diz today Jay, I got caught up talking to someone.”

“Is that code for a brawl?” The long haired boy raised a brow.

“No, it's literal speak for I was talking to someone.” Mal laughed and sat down on their old faded grey couch.

“Alright, I'm just worried M. You could have killed a man and we'd never know.” Jay laughed and followed her.

“Well I'm fine. And nobody’s dead, alright?” Mal huffed.

“Bad mood?” Jay questioned, taking another swig.

“Just tired.” Her shoulders slumped as she spoke and the door to the house opened.

“Alright you greasy-”

“Carlos? Dizzy’s here.” Mal interrupted, looking up to the boy’s presence.

“You… Monkeys. Which one of you pulled something sly today? Chad and his crew have really got it in for us now.” Carlos stood in front of the two other friends on the couch.

“It was nothing. That boy’s got his boxers in a twist for nothing.” Mal shrugged and leaned back with her arm up on the couch lazily. “And what makes you say that?”

“So it was you? Well I'll tell you, Uma nearly knocked the daylights out of that walking talking meatloaf after school in the courtyard. Chad was throwing slurs and all.”

Mal grimaced. “What’d he say?”

Carlos shifted his eyes to look at Dizzy and then gnawed on his lip. “Let’s just say he wasn’t too happy that someone like us was ruining his day.”

“Oh my god I didn’t even do anything! All I did was talk to Evie for a bit!”

Jay gasped loudly as he listened to his friend. “You did what!?”

The green eyed girl shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t think she did anything wrong. “All I did was talk to Evie, it’s not like I did anything more.”

“Mal,” Carlos groaned, “you know how possessive he is over her. He’s gonna kill us all.”

“I’m not trying to prove I’m innocent, I’m just trying to prove he’s overreacting.” Mal shrugged and folded her arms.

“Well you shouldn’t talk to her anymore, you got it?” jay warned, hoping Mal would be compliant.

“Okay, fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Mal mumbled under her breath and pulled up the collar to her jacket. Jay shot her a glare. “I won’t even look at her.”

-

Evie rolled her eyes in frustration as Chad finally dropped her off at her house. She was frustrated that he and his friends had caused Mal to run off, as well as having to deal with him in the first place. She was still mad that he had ruined their date by checking out another girl at the diner, she didn’t want to talk to him.

“Bye babe,” Chad said as he watched from his seat as Evie walked up her front steps.

The crimson eyed girl faked a smile and cleared her throat. “Goodnight Chad.” She didn’t even wait for Chad to say anything else before walking into the house and closing the front door. 

Once she was inside, Evie let out a frustrated sigh and headed towards the kitchen to go and greet her mother.

Mrs. Grimhilde was a kind woman who seemed to care more about her husband and children than she did about her own well being. She was always cooking and baking new desserts for them that would be ready by the time they got home from work or school and she made the house look impeccable 100 percent of the time. She was a typical housewife, and Evie wasn’t really a fan of it, as appealing as her mother made it seem.

“Hi mom,” Evie said with a forced smile. She didn’t want her mother asking questions as to why she was upset, but of course her mother could tell when something was off with her.

Her mother kissed her daughter’s cheek and smiled. “Hi honey, what’s wrong? You seem upset.”

“Just Chad,” Evie said with a sigh, not even attempting to hide it from her mother. “He was looking at another girl during our date.”

Mrs. Grimhilde frowned and tucked a loose strand of hair behind the dark eyed girl’s ear. “Well you know how it is honey, boys will be boys.”

Evie nodded her head sadly and sighed. “I know, I shouldn’t be so mad about it, it’s natural and everything, I just hate that I had to see it.”

“I know, it can be hard. But sooner or later honey, you’ll learn to either live with it or you’ll never find a nice guy to marry you.” Her mother admitted, giving Evie a brief sympathetic look before changing the topic. “Are you hungry? I made dinner early because your father doesn’t have to work late tonight.”

“I’m good, thank you, Mom.” Evie shook her head before leaving the kitchen, and climbing the staircase to the upper level, where her room was located. She was beyond tired but more emotionally than physically. She could think of an exact reason as to why, however she didn’t want to dwell on it. Her mind avoided the thought of Mal as if it were a spill on the ground of her daily life. The girl’s occurrence today had done nothing but make her think more, unfortunately.

Evie set a record on the play, and lowered the needle before the machine began to play the popular song, Sh-Boom by The Crew Cuts. She pulled a magazine off of her shelf and laid down on her bed stomach first as she flipped through the pages.

Most of the glossy pages displayed women in various articles of clothing. An endless variety of skirts and blouses, hair styles and gloves were advertised, and that was the kind of thing Evie enjoyed. Her parents would often let her pick an item from the magazine once every month or so, and last month she had chosen a new dress. Now she was on the search for a skirt she could possibly match with the new blouse she had received when her father was promoted in his job.

Something about the pictured women was appealing to the eye. The tight fit dresses around the waist and curled ponytails caught her attention and she couldn’t help but wonder what about it did so. All she knew was that she liked the way these girls looked and she couldn’t decide if it was because she wanted to look like them. What other reason would it be?

Evie was never one to speak rudely of homosexuals, unlike her parents and boyfriend, however simply the thought of herself being classified as one made her cringe. That wasn’t her. She wasn’t shoved in hallways or called names. However, when Evie looked at the dull scenes in magazines, with both a boy and a girl kissing, she always allowed her gaze to drift to the girl’s lips rather than the guys, and sometimes she imagined it was the softness of her own lips pressed against the girl’s.

Evie didn’t think herself as gay, she didn’t want to at least. Besides, before a certain greaser came into her life she didn’t really think of how nice a girl’s hands could feel on her body or how soft her skin looked. Evie was used to rough kisses and scratchy beards, she had never experienced a woman’s gentle caress and tender lips, but now she couldn’t stop thinking about them.

Mal wasn’t supposed to be in her head, she was supposed to not be thinking about her, but now, all she could imagine was Mal’s slender fingers, her warm breath, her plush lips. It was making her head hurt. 

Yet, thinking past her own denial, Evie wondered how often the girl escaped to the roof of the school and whether or not she would ever get such an intimate conversation with her again.


End file.
